


Hot Knives

by Pissenlit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Emetophilia, Gen, Marijuana, Omorashi, Piss, Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Spanking, Vomiting, Weed, pissing, pot, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissenlit/pseuds/Pissenlit
Summary: Jesse and Genji get caught smoking weed and get punished.There is puking, spanking, corporal punishment, and piss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Remember to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me, but I'm sharing it with y'all

McCree didn’t sleep well at night. It wasn’t uncommon for him to watch videos on his comm to try and keep his mind busy while he laid in bed until he could finally nod off. Tonight it was a cooking vlog that he was vacantly looking at when the device vibrated as he received a message from Genji.

“U awake?”

“Yeah” He opened his tired eyes and sat up in bed, equal measures concerned and curious. It wasn’t like Genji to reach out for any reason.

“Meet me in the dining room.”

Jesse couldn’t think why Genji would want to meet up with him, especially so late at night. He could only assume that something serious was afoot and got up, tucked his comm away into his sweatpants and pulled on the sweatshirt he’d left in a heap on his floor. 

Wandering barefoot into the hall he couldn’t help but feel a looming sense of apprehension sinking in. The lights were off in the mess hall, but he stepped in the room anyway.

“Hullo?”

“I didn’t think you were coming, McCree.”

Following the sound of Genji’s voice in the relative darkness of the room, he cleared his throat. Before Jesse could even question what was happening Genji held a hand in the light coming in from the windows. McCree smelled what was in his palm before he saw the small bag of weed. McCree’s eyebrows shot up, as he looked from the baggy up to Genji’s eyes. He usually looked so serious, but even in the dim light he could see a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“It’s hash. I thought I could trust you with a secret.”

“Really?” McCree had never been sure whether or not Genji had even liked him, it was such a pleasant surprise that he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He began to wonder how Genji had even got his hands on contraband when he was interrupted from his thoughts.

“But. I don’t have a pipe.”

McCree chuckled and pushed into the kitchen swinging door. Finding the lightswitch nearby he squinted as the fluorescents came on. A quick scan of the stainless steel tables revealed silverware bins. He grabbed two butter knives and went to the range tops and stuck them in a burner, turning it on high. 

"Help me find a funnel." 

They both began searching through drawers, cabinets and shelves until finally Jesse found one. 

"Ah! I guess I go first!" McCree proudly held the plastic funnel aloft.

“So it seems.” Genji grabbed a clean plate and picked a piece of the soft resin out of his bag and set it out. The stench had been noticeable in the bag, but out in the open it was potent.

“I never woulda thought you the type.”

“And what type do you think I am?”

Shaking his head, Jesse stuck the narrow end of the funnel between his teeth and grabbed the red hot knives out of the burner. Slicing a bit of hash of the plate with one knife, he sandwiched it between both and caught the harsh smoke in the funnel, breathing it in. It was an effort to suppress the urge to cough as it seared deep into his lungs.

Passing the knives carefully to Genji he tried to ghost his toke while he wiped the tip of the funnel off and passed it over. Finally his lungs could hold the hit no more, forcing Jesse to exhale and go straight into a coughing fit. He didn’t even see his companion take a hit as he doubled over, hacking. His eyes watered and lungs burned as he desperately tried to stifle his coughing. His hacking turned violent and he found himself nearly gagging as saliva filled his mouth.

Shimada was coughing right along with him, though he hadn’t taken a big hit, nor had he been able to hold it in for more than a second. His lungs weren’t what they once were.

McCree motioned vaguely and sought out water. He grabbed a couple of plastic measuring cups and filled them with water from the faucet. He took a swig of one and gave the other to Genji. They both drank deeply, not that it provided any relief to the lingering ache in their lungs. After a few more mouthfuls they exchanged glassy eyed looks. With their lungs feeling a little better they both started to laugh.

"Are you feeling it?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Jesse felt a weight settle in on his eyelids and a feeling of calm he hadn’t experienced anytime in his recent memory.

"I am." 

They lost track of a few minutes, refilling their cups and drinking them down again. Genji broke the silence first.

“Do you hear music?”

“Uhh.. No?” McCree listened for music as he was disconnected from any sense of logic that he’d never heard music playing in the base. Especially not at night. “I hear the fans, an’ vents. Uh, lights.. The burner.. Shit! The gas is still on!”

Genji turned to look at the blue flame on the stove top. There wasn’t anything nearby to burn, but leaving the flame on was a safety hazard. While McCree turned it off, Genji took it upon himself to play some dance music on his comm. The sound startled Jesse prompting him to jerk his head around to make sure they were alone.

“Thought someone was here..”

“Just us, McCree. Let’s party!” Genji grinned and started to dance, a laugh bubbling up out of him.

Jesse was surprised to see that Genji had a playful side to him, and was swept up in his positive energy. He let Genji take him by the hand and tug him forward to dance around. Genji was well practiced at dancing to pop music. Jesse wasn’t exactly a bad dancer, but he was used to country and western line dancing. Genji laughed at how clumsy he was at first, but before long they were both laughing and dancing until they were out of breath.

Jesse grabbed his water and took a seat on the grimy kitchen floor, leaning back against the work table. He watched as Genji tried to quench his own thirst, draining his cup only to fill it for a third time.

“Cotton mouth?”

“My body requires more fluids than ever.”

“Huh. Never knew.”

“Why would you know?” Genji set his cup down and started to heat the knives up again, burning off the ash that remained on them.

“Comin’ down already?”

“I didn’t get as much as you.”

“Oh.. You smoke a lot?”

“Not anymore.” Genji gave McCree another naughty look.

“Aw come on now, don’t play coy with me.”

Just as Genji got himself ready to take another hit, a rather tall man in an officer’s uniform kicked open the swinging kitchen door.

“Shimada! What is going on here?”

Genji whirled his head around, funnel clenched between his teeth. Holding eye contact with the officer, he hastily pressed the knives together and took one last rip. As he started to cough, he tapped McCree with his foot, prompting the cowboy to start crawling away on his hands and knees.

“Shimada! Put the paraphernalia down! That is an order!” The officer rounded the table as Genji dropped the knives and funnel to the floor with a clatter as he started a coughing fit. 

Genji knew what was coming and could barely open his watery eyes to locate a trash can and get himself over to it. He pushed the officer out of the way, still making an effort to help hide McCree.

“You’re--”

The officer was interrupted by a powerful gag, and the loud splatter of vomit on the tile floor. Shimada grabbed the trash as his cybernetic stomach convulsed once more, spewing out the water he’d just drank in a short torrent. It didn’t burn his synthetic esophagus, but it scorched his nostrils as the clear fluid shot forth from his nose. He was panting from the strain of coughing and puking, apparently none too concerned with the officer looming behind him. He spit a few times into the trash and retched once more, expelling another mouthful of water into the trash can.

“Commander Reyes? Neumann here. While I was making my rounds tonight I detected marijuana smoke coming from the dining hall. I found your recruit in the kitchen. No, not McCree. It’s Shimada. He made himself sick from it. Understood, sir.”

Genji puked once more, heaving up a thicker, mucousy liquid. With a grunt he wiped his face and went to grab his water. 

“Not so fast!” Neumann stalked after Genji and grabbed his wrist, wrenching the water away. The officer gave it a suspicious sniff, looking disappointed that it didn’t reek of alcohol.

“I threw up, why can’t I have a drink?”

“Because I said so, Shimada. I’m your superior officer.” Neumann poured out the measuring cup of water and noticed the second one on the floor, still partially full. “Who else is here?”

Jesse had hidden just around the end of the line, leaning back against a rack. He was huddled with a hand over his mouth, paranoid that he had been breathing too loud, not that it was louder than normal. He stayed calm up until Neumann addressed him. He hastily looked around but, there was nowhere else to hide, not without getting up. Closing his eyes, he knew he was about to be found.

“No one else is here.” Genji’s lie sounded convincing, his voice stayed calm, thanks in part to his overwhelming high.

“You’ll address me as ‘sir.’ Now let’s hear the truth, boy!” Grabbing the second cup, he sniffed it as well and put it on the table top. He turned to Genji and grabbed his hand again, turning his palm to the ceiling he delivered a stinging slap to the young man’s wrist only to have Reyes stomp into the room as witness to the punishment.

“Neumann.” Reyes’ tired voice was more gravelly than usual. It was all too obvious to him that Genji was indeed baked. His eyes were red and scarcely open at all. The stench in the kitchen had also been obvious in the corridor. “I’ll see to disciplining my recruits.”

“Sir.” Neumann wasn’t apologetic for being caught. “He’s got company.”

A sigh.

A moment later Jesse’s comm went off in the pocket of his sweatpants. Rather dumbly, McCree picked up the call without a word.

“Game over Jesse. Both of you come here now.” Gabriel hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Neumann I expect a copy of whatever report you send to Jack. You’re dismissed.”

“Yes sir.” He let go of Genji and took his leave. 

Jesse stood and crept out from his hiding spot, his shiny red eyes a stark contrast to his otherwise pale face.

“I knew it was too good to be true when Neumann told me that you weren’t involved. Well, hand it over and go stand by the wall.” Reyes held out a hand.

“Hand over what? This?” Jesse held up his comm, genuinely confused.

“No, don’t play dumb. The weed, Jesse.”

“What? I don’t got none.”

“Genji.” He held his hand out, his patience wearing thin.

“We smoked it.” Genji picked up the plate, offering the few crumbs left to the commander with a soft smile.

“Great. You can go stand by the wall too.” He pointed to a spot near the door. “I need to clean up the mess you two idiots made here tonight. I expect you to face the wall and if I hear anything from either of you, you’ll both get the belt. Am I clear?”


	2. All Said And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Genji are punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's spanking and piss involved in this chapter

“Commander. I need to rehydrate, Angela said that if I don’t maintain at lea--”

“Shut it. Drink whatever you need for the next hour, this is your last chance. Both of you.” Reyes rightly suspected that the stoned young man was stalling for time. He silently watched them each get some water and drink it down. 

McCree was quiet, his thoughts still hazy, drowned out by the feeling of his heart pounding in his chest while he gulped down enough water to make his stomach feel full.

Genji on the other hand was doing his best not to laugh at the smallest of things. When Gabriel stepped a boot into the wet splatter of puke on the floor, he made a noise that finally broke the young Shimada. He snorted and pretended to clear his throat, earning a laugh from Jesse that proved to be infectious. In a matter of seconds the two boys were cracking up at seemingly nothing.

“Enough! You. Stand on that side of the door. You. The other side. Get your noses against the wall. Now!”

Jesse went quiet and put his drink down, with Genji following suit. The cowboy obeyed the Commander and stood against the wall, dread settling over him as he heard Reyes storm around the kitchen without another word. Time was distorted by his high, giving McCree the impression that he had his nose against the wall for what he estimated to be at least an hour. He hoped they weren’t getting spanked with the belt for laughing.

“Alright you two, let’s go. I don’t want to hear a word.” 

Reyes led the way out of the kitchen, through the hallways, and to his office. Every step Jesse took made his stomach feel tight with uncertainty. He stepped into the office, feeling tired from the weed.

“You can watch this and get ready McCree, you’re next. Genji, stand in front of my desk.”

McCree’s heart was racing again, struggling to fathom what was about to happen. He watched Genji stand where he was told, clearly stoned to the bone.

“Since you two couldn’t contain yourselves..” Reyes calmly unbuckled his belt and drew it out of its loops. Folding the leather over on itself, he put a hand on Genji’s shoulder to turn him around and bent him over the desk.

Watching Reyes raise the belt and strike Genji’s ass, Jesse shuddered at the loud snap it made on impact. He watched in abject horror, knowing that his turn was next.

“Ah, shit!” Genji had been startled out of his stupor by the first stroke. He tensed his body up, mentally preparing himself for the punishment. The belt hurt, but he could somewhat ignore the pain in his cybernetic parts, especially while baked. He laid still as he received three more harsh swats from the commander’s belt before he quietly hissed. “What are you doing? Why is he watching?”

Gabriel ignored the question and delivered three harder slaps as he realized how unaffected Genji was by the punishment. He was too still and too quiet. Giving him three final swats, Gabe stood him up and glared down at his slightly reddened face.

“Am I free?”

“Hold out your left hand, Shimada.”

“Why? This is stupid.”

“Now, Genji.”

Rolling his eyes, Genji limply held out his left hand. He jolted as Reyes brought the belt down on his organic wrist. He could only take one more smack before he pulled his hand away and rubbed at the red mark that was already starting to surface on his skin.

“We’re not finished, Genji. Three more, then you’re going to sit still and write a paper.” Reyes grabbed Genji’s hand and delivered three swats to the underside of his wrist.

“A paper?” It was harder for Shimada to ignore the stinging pain on his skin, his face twisting as he endured the rest of his punishment. “I’m not a child, commander!”

“Then act like it.” Gabriel pointed to his vacant chair. “Shut up, sit down, and write.”

McCree was staring, standing stock still as Genji circled the desk and took a seat to write. Giving his lips a lick, he couldn’t find anything to say. All he knew was that he didn’t want the belt.

“Now. Where did you get the contraband, Jesse?”

“What? I didn’t.”

“Look at me when you answer me, McCree. It came from somewhere. Last chance to confess.”

“Confess! Why is it you always think I’m guilty? You can’t gimme the benefit of the doubt? You didn’t ask him nothin’!” His temper reared its ugly head as he was unjustly blamed. He knew he was in trouble for getting high, but he was offended that Gabriel seemed to think he was always actively seeking trouble.

“That’s enough, let’s not draw this out.” Reyes put a hand on McCree’s shoulder, guiding him to the desk. He bent Jesse over, which was a bit more awkward with Genji using a portion of the surface to write. He tugged McCree’s sweats and underwear down to expose his backside. “Count them. Let’s see if we can instill some honesty into you.”

“Hey!” Jesse put a hand over his bare ass, hurriedly trying to turn back around and try to talk his way out of the humiliating punishment. “You can’t do th--”

“You’re in no position to bargain. Be quiet.” Gabriel grabbed the hand shielding McCree’s bottom, easily pinning it down against his lower back. “Count.”

The belt struck Jesse’s ass with a menacing crack that stung deep down into his skin. Shutting his eyes tight, he clenched his teeth to hold back from yelping. There was a moment of stillness in the room, giving the cowboy a chance to really experience the pain of the first lash.

“You’re going to make this worse for yourself, kid.”

“I told ya, it wasn’t mine!” Lashing out, Jesse maneuvered his free hand to knock a few file folders and a tablet on the floor with a loud clatter, and the softer whispering of papers scattering about.

“Very well.”

Reyes laid down a series of rapid smacks, hitting both of Jesse’s cheeks with the leather strap. Each one felt worse than the last, until finally McCree could handle no more. Sucking in a deep, ragged breath, he writhed and struggled.

“Agh, stop! Dammit Genji! Ain’t you gonna say nothin’?” McCree shouted and turned his head, cheek pressed to the top of the desk. Jesse didn’t want to rat him out, but he wasn’t going to endure such a heavy handed punishment.

Gabriel paused, he was harsh, but not entirely unreasonable. He focused his glare on the quiet, young cyborg. “Shimada?”

“Ah. My apologies, McCree. Commander, I supplied the hash.”

“See! Now lemme up!” Jesse squirmed on the desk, ashamed and angry.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Reyes lifted an impatient brow.

“You told me to be quiet.” Genji bit his lip, trying not to smile. “Although I did write it on my paper, see for yourself.”

“Hey now! Why didn’t you ask him sooner!” McCree wasn’t willing to brush the commander’s mistake off so easily.

“Nevermind. So you didn’t procure it. You still smoked it, didn’t you? Need I remind you that I warned you to be quiet in the kitchen? You both disobeyed me, and it’s time you face the music, Jesse.” Gabe sighed. “Just count to six and this will be over.”

McCree turned quiet, still feeling bitter about the man’s misunderstanding, but when the belt struck his backside, it was with less force. Clenching his fists tight, he let out a shaky breath. “One..”

“Two.. Th-Three.. Four..” Jesse’s throat was feeling tight, each hit from the belt stung, the pain drowning out his thoughts until it was all he could do to count each lash. The strikes weren’t too rapid, but he didn’t have time to anticipate their succession. As he received the last two slaps on his reddened bottom, McCree had no fight left in him. “F-Five.. Nngh.. Six..”

“Good. It’s over.” Reyes didn’t coddle either of the boys while he put his belt back on.

Jesse’s dry eyes were watering up, but he refused to cry about getting spanked, no less in front of Gabriel and Genji. Hauling his pants and underwear up, he ignored the pain that was brought on by the fabric brushing against the angry welts on his backside. He glanced at the expanse of paperwork on the floor and felt no remorse for it. Hastily wiping his eyes, he turned to leave, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. “I-I ain’t clean--”

“We’ll talk in the morning, Jesse. Get to sleep.” Gabe gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and let him go.

McCree was a bit taken aback by the man’s calmness and quietly looked away. His feelings were muddled up and he needed time alone to sort them out. He was slightly relieved that Reyes didn’t breathe a word about tidying up the mess on the floor and took his leave, slamming the door on his way out.

Gabriel sighed and turned back to his other young recruit. Before he could even open his mouth, he heard a pitter pattering that made him furrow his brows. In a matter of seconds his keen nose was overwhelmed by the stench of urine.

“Did you just piss yourself?”

“Yes.” Genji didn’t have an ounce of shame for wetting himself in the commander’s office.

“And why didn’t you ask to go to the bathroom?”

“You said to be quiet.” He smiled softly at the paper he had been writing on.

Irritated by the young man’s snark, Reyes rolled his eyes. “Then shut up and keep writing.”

“I’m done, Commander.” He offered the paper over to Gabriel, still coming down from his high.

Taking the paper from Shimada the commander read over the meager lines, thoroughly unimpressed.

“I was told to write a paper without a subject.  
This is some kind of punishment for sharing my hash with McCree.  
We were both having a good time and now we’re both getting punished.  
It’s past time that I use the WC, but Commander Reyes told me to be quiet.  
I hope I can hold it.  
I would feel extremely guilty if I were to pee on the commander’s office chair.  
I hope it’s waterproof.  
I don’t think I’ll be able to wait much longer.  
I think everyone learned a valuable lesson tonight.”

Gabriel was annoyed with Genji’s nonchalance, but he already had enough work to do to keep him up all night without giving the brat a lecture. “Get out of my sight and get yourself cleaned up.”

“Yes sir.” Genji got to his feet, not the least bit bothered about the urine trailing out of his armour and down his thighs, trailing along with him toward the door. “I should check in with Angela.”

“You do that. She needs to drug test you anyway.”

“Oh? I’m afraid I can’t do one tonight. My bladder is empty now.” Genji chuckled softly, seemingly pleased with himself.

“You’re dismissed.”


End file.
